Display apparatuses include Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) using an electro-optic effect, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) using gas-discharge and an Electro Luminescence Display (ELD) using electro-luminescence effect. Among the display apparatuses, research into the LCD has been actively conducted.
Since the LCD is advantageous in terms of miniaturization, weight, low power consumption, full color implementation and the like, the LCD can overcome the disadvantages of a CRT and has been widely used for various fields.
Since such an LCD is a light receiving device that displays an image by controlling the amount of light from the outside, the LCD requires an additional external light source such as a backlight unit.